


Just One Of Those Nights

by CooperS33



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CooperS33/pseuds/CooperS33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Buffy and Faith action.  This is probably as smutty as I can get. Peg it somewhere around ‘Bad Girls’.  Just know that Faith hasn’t totally turned to the dark side yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Of Those Nights

Disclaimer:  All BTVS characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Grr.  Argh.

\-----

A murky darkness descended upon the small town of Sunnydale.  You could almost cut through the air with a knife, or a stake.  Which is exactly what Buffy Summers was trying to do at the present moment.  She was sitting on top of a headstone, waiting for the show to begin.  Something was different about this night.

It was as if the trees had eyes and the bushes were tense - just waiting for something, anything to happen. She froze and extended her Slayer sense to encompass all of her surroundings.  Something or someone was definitely close. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up and she turned around quickly, bringing her feet around in a full arc.  She connected with something and crouched down in a defensive position next to the body which had just hit the ground.

"Jeez B, paranoid much?"  Faith glared at her from her current position.  "You could have taken my head off!"

Buffy relaxed a little and smirked at her.  “That’s what you get for sneaking up on me _F_.”  She put the stake in her back pocket and offered Faith a hand.  “Besides, I thought you were quite fond of that position.”

Faith took the hand offered her but instead of getting up, she pulled Buffy down on top of her.  They were practically nose to nose.  “This, however, is a position I could learn to enjoy.”  She flashed Buffy an evil smile.

Buffy’s eyes went wide like a deer in headlights.  Faith’s come on’s were getting more and more brazen.  “Don’t you wish.”  She got up and dusted herself off.

Faith got up and adjusted her top.  “I don’t have to wish, B, I know.”  She shook the last of the leaves out of her hair.  “So what’s the what?  No vamps tonight?”

“Nah. . .nobody wants to come out and play.  And did you notice how freaky the sky looks tonight?”

“Mmm, oh yeah.  It’s a full moon tonight.  Always gets my blood boiling.  So since there’s no action, why don’t we go make some of our own?”  Faith smiled.

Buffy arched her eyebrows.  “What exactly did you have in mind?”

“Bronze, dancing off a little of this pent up energy, I’m just itchin for some action.  What do ya say?”

Buffy nodded.  “Sure, I was supposed to meet the gang there after patrol anyway.  Lets go.”

\-----------

“Come on Wil.  I thought we were supposed to be having fun?”  Xander was getting antsy just sitting her on the couch.

“No ritual fun having until Buffy gets here from patrol.  Group activity Xander.”  Willow scrunched her eyebrows at him.

He was about to make a not so witty comment when he saw the two Slayers walk through the door.  “Hey, the group just got groupy’er.”  He waved at them and they approached.

Faith walked over to the bar for a drink and Buffy approached them. “Hey gang.  What’s the what?”

“We were waiting for you guys to get the party goin.”  Xander turned to Willow.  “Now can I dance?”

Faith joined them and put her arm loosely around Buffy’s shoulder.  She took a big swallow from the water bottle and handed it to Buffy.  “So what are we waiting for?”

Buffy finished off the water and placed the bottle on the table.  “Yeah.  What are we waiting for?”

“My thoughts exactly!”  Xander stood up.  “Coming?”  He stood and looked at the three girls.

“Let’s motor!”  Faith grabbed Buffy’s hand and dragged her onto the dance floor.

The music was pounding hard and everyone had to fight for a small space on the dance floor.  They all finally wound up in a circle over by the stage with Faith dancing in the middle.  The Dingo’s were playing really well tonight and almost everyone was out on the dance floor.  Oz was absent from the right flank of the stage due to a severe case of hairiness – but his fill-in was doing a really good job.

Faith decided that it was time to stir things up a bit.  She danced her way over to Buffy and put her hands out in front of her.  Without a second thought, Buffy took her hands and they began to move to the music together. Faith gave her a sly smile and stepped in closer, wrapping her hands around her neck, never missing a beat.

Buffy was suddenly entranced by her.  The movement of hips against hips; Faiths fingers running lazily through her hair – she placed her hands on Faith’s waist and met with no resistance.  Soon they were lost in the beat, and their bodies moved impossibly closer and closer grinding away as the band’s rhythm grew.

Xander stopped right in his tracks as soon as Faith moved toward Buffy.  He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  Slayer dancing with Slayer – well, if you could call _that_ dancing.  It looked more like the things he saw only on the internet or in the magazines hidden under his bed.

Willow noticed it too, but she was more discreet than Xander was.  She was, after all, dancing right next to Buffy – how could she _not_ notice it.  She continued to dance but kept shooting sideward glances at the Slayers.  She couldn’t believe Buffy was acting like this.  In public no less!

Their little dance group was beginning to draw some serious stares, mostly from the guys, and Willow was becoming very uncomfortable.  She closed her eyes and continued to dance to the beat – silently hoping that someone would turn a hose on those two before it was too late.

Faith and Buffy – Buffy and Faith.  That’s all that existed at the moment.  That and enough space between them to barely slip a piece of paper.  Faith kept her face expressionless and never took her eyes off the blonde in front of her.  Buffy on the other hand, was having trouble hiding the fact that this dancing, this display, was having a very interesting effect on her to say the least.

Most of Faith’s attention was on the body in front of her.  They swayed to the music easily together, like they were a perfect fit.  She noticed once or twice that Willow was shooting them looks and laughed to herself.  _Uptight_. Willow’s always been too uptight and Faith decided right there that it was time to show the redhead what a good time really was.

Faith leaned over to Buffy’s ear.  “Looks like we’ve drawn a few fans.”

Buffy smiled.  “Is Miss exhibitionist complaining?”  She quirked her eyebrow up.

“Not at all, but I’d say we’re one for one.”

”What do you mean?”

“Xander is creating a puddle of drool behind us, or at least I _hope_ it’s only drool.”  Faith smiled and Buffy made a ‘yuck’ face.  “And Red over here is throwing mental stakes my way.  I think she’s afraid I might corrupt you.”  Faith wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“It’s all in fun.  Willow needs to loosen up a bit.”  Buffy said off handedly and shrugged.

That’s all the incentive Faith needed.  She tightened her grip around the other Slayer’s shoulders and leaned into her ear again.  “Exactly what I had in mind, B.  Just follow my lead.”  Faith tried to move away but Buffy tightened her grip.

“Take it easy on her Faith, your kind of fun is liable to give her a heart attack.  And not in a good way.”

Faith smiled.  “I’ll be gentle.”  She continued to dance with Buffy but after a few minutes she moved them over closer to Willow.  The Slayers continued to move at an easy beat and Faith purposely brushed up against Willow with her arm.

Willow’s eyes shot open at the sudden contact.  She’s been lost in the music and was pulled away from it suddenly by someone dancing behind her and brushing up against her back.  She turned her head slowly only to find Faith and Buffy inches away from her still locked in a very, _GULP!,_ erotic embrace.  She saw the way Faith was leering at her and made an attempt to move away.

Faith noticed the shock settle in Willow’s face and grinned.  She started to move away, but Faith caught her by the arm and pulled her closer.  “Relax Red, I don’t bite, not hard enough to leave marks anyway.”  Faith retained her grip on Willow and slowly bent down to nuzzle Buffy’s neck, never removing her eyes from Willow to gauge her reaction.

Willow’s body took on a mind of its own and kept dancing.  Her eyes, however, couldn’t be ripped away from the sight in front of her even if she wanted them to.  That was the silent battle she was having with herself right now.  To look or not to look?

Faith was pleased with Willow’s reaction and decided that further measures were in order.  She spread her legs a little more and began to grind up against Buffy’s thigh.

The sudden change of pace shocked Buffy at first but she recovered quickly.  _Two can play at that game,_ she thought quickly and moved her hands from around Faith’s waist to either side of her hips.  She took a firm hold of the belt loops in Faith’s leather pants and pulled her in closer for even more contact.

The bold move on Buffy’s part shocked the Dark Slayer.  She looked up at Buffy and gave her a _‘nice move’_ look.  Buffy just grinned back.  Remembering the task at hand, and not wanting to be outdone, Faith slowly loosened her grip on Willow’s arm and trailed her fingers upward and across her shoulder.  She turned her head and pressed her cheek to Buffy’s forehead and looked at the other girl from under a hooded brow.  Slowly she brought her hand up to Willow’s face and ran her finger across her lips.  She winked at Willow, who could do nothing but keep dancing.

Buffy noticed Willow’s expression.  She wondered if it all was really in fun or if Faith was taking it too far.  Willow had lasted this long, but any more surprises on Faith’s part could send her into cardiac arrest.  She trailed the length of Faith’s arm with her fingers and brought it back to rest on her shoulder.  “She’s gonna pass out, Faith.  Ease up a little bit.”

Faith smiled and ran her finger across Buffy’s jaw line.  “What’s wrong, B?  Can’t take the competition?”  Buffy was surprised and opened her mouth to respond but Faith moved away and danced up behind Willow.  Faith placed her hands on Willow’s hips and immediately felt the redhead stiffen.  “Relax.  Just go with the beat.”  She began to move against her again and Willow slowly caught her rhythm.

Dancing with Faith.  She couldn’t believe she was dancing with Faith!  It was strange, nothing like she’d ever done before.  Of course she’d danced with Buffy but this was different.  It was more sexual, more charged, and there was definitely less space between them.  She felt Faith’s hands creep down her hips to her thighs and jumped away.  She turned and looked at the dark Slayer with a blank expression on her face.  “Water, water is good, now need water.”  And she walked in the general direction of Xander – who was still gaping on the sidelines.

Buffy came up behind Faith and whispered in her ear.  “I think you broke her.”  She wrapped her arms around Faith’s waist.  “I feel all funky.  You sure you only gave me water back there?”

Faith grinned and turned around.  “And if I didn’t, B?”  She cocked her head to the side.

Buffy tried to think about this for a second but her head was swimming.  “Then I’d have to yell at you, but I’d have to figure out which one of you to yell at.”

Faith chuckled and grabbed her hand.  “This is boring and I still have energy to burn. Let’s get outa here.”

“Now?  I can’t see straight enough to stake the broad side of a mausoleum!  You wanna go on patrol?”

Faith pulled Buffy towards the exit.  “That’s not exactly what I had in mind – come on.”

\-------------

They approached the high school and made their way around the back entrance.

“Faith, it’s locked, it’s late and we’re gonna get caught.”

”No it’s not, B.  Trust me, G-Man is probably alphabetizing all the books for the fifth time and he always leaves the door,” She pulled the handle and the door creaked open.  “unlocked.  Come on.”  They walked into the Library and Faith yelled out for Giles.  “Yo, G-man!  You here?”  When she got no answer she turned to Buffy.  “Look at us, all alone, what ever are we gonna do?”

Buffy saw that glint in her eye.  “Spar, let’s spar.  You said you had energy to burn, right?”

She considered this for a moment then smiled.  “Not exactly on my top ten list but I’ll bite.”  She took her jacket off and stretched.

They sized each other up and walked around in a circle.  Buffy suddenly lunged at her, but Faith quickly sidestepped and sent her crashing into the book cage.

“Off your game tonight, B.  Good thing we didn’t run into the fang gang or I’d be saving your ass.”  Faith chuckled.

Buffy recovered quickly and Faith’s taunts made her even more determined.  She closed in and threw a few punches which Faith blocked easily.  She pretended to lunge again but instead squatted down and swept Faith’s legs from under her.  Buffy got up and looked down at the fallen Slayer.  “Who’s off their game and on their ass now?”  She turned to walk away but found herself face down on the floor.

“Looks like you are.”  Faith commented.

Buffy tried to get up but Faith grabbed her leg and tugged her over towards where she was kneeling.  She flipped the blonde over on her back, sat down on her right leg and pinned her hands above her head. She leaned down so that they were almost nose to nose.  “You give?”

Buffy glared at her from her current, uncomfortable position.  “No way.” She stated firmly.

“Aww, is the big bad Slayer mad?  Come on B, just give me the word and I’ll let you go with some pride left.”  She tightened her grip.

Buffy didn’t say anything.  Instead she began to push her hands up against Faith’s.  Slayer pushing against Slayer – Buffy could almost see the tension build between them.  Had either one of them been ‘normal’ they would have broken their wrists by now.  Buffy wiggled around and while Faith was distracted trying to hold her hands in place, she brought her legs up hooking them under Faith’s arms and brought her down on her back with a loud thud.  She climbed on top of the dark Slayer and pinned her hands above her head.  _Two can play at that game_ , she noted Faith’s shocked expression and smiled.  “Looks like the tables are turned _F_.  What are you gonna do now?”

Faith grimaced.  She hated being bested at anything – especially when she was up against Buffy.  She bucked her hips suddenly and tried to reverse their positions the same way she did, but Buffy leaned in closer and her small frame was just out of Faith’s reach.  Damn.

They sat there like that for what seemed like forever.  Buffy finally leaned down to her ear and whispered.  “Do _you_ give?”  She pulled back to gauge Faith’s reaction.

She looked the older Slayer in the eyes.  “Hell no, B.”  She moved her hips against Buffy’s and saw her eyes go wide with surprise.  “Not when it’s just getting interesting.”

Buffy was shocked but refused to be shaken.  She’d gotten herself into this _position_ after all, and wasn’t about to relinquish it.  “Come on Faith.  All you have to do is say Uncle and you’re free.”  She allowed an evil grin to play across her lips.

“Not gonna happen, B.  I’m no quitter.” She wiggled a little more.

“Too bad.”  She whispered.  “We could be here all night.”  She reciprocated Faith’s movement with a little one of her own.

They continued to move against each other and both noticed how erratic the other’s breathing had become in the past 5 minutes.  Very erratic considering that neither had moved more than two or three inches.  Buffy assessed the situation and her head was beginning to clear up.  What exactly was she doing with Faith in this position?  She followed that thought for a moment and didn’t like the possible ramifications – wasn’t ready for what the entire night could possibly mean.  Slowly she loosened her grip on Faith’s hands and sat up.

Faith gave her a puzzled look.  “What’s up B?”

Buffy shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.  She was aroused, that in itself was good, but considering the person doing the arousing – well, that was bad.  “Nothing.”  She averted Faith’s gaze and tried to catch her breath.

Faith began to sit up and put her hands on Buffy’s waist when she tried to escape.  Buffy was now sitting of Faith’s lap facing her – and Faith could see the fear, and desire in her eyes.  “What’s the what?  This too much for you?”  She looked up and tried to make eye contact.

Buffy sighed.  It was too much and not enough all at once.  Faith once said that only a Slayer could understand another Slayer.  How they ticked, what they felt – what they craved.  She closed her eyes.  “I--I don’t know.  Maybe.”

Faith knew that tone all too well.  Buffy was beginning to sober up from the adrenaline high and beginning to think about what could happen – or possibly what _should_ happen that she couldn’t bring herself to go through.  She slid Buffy off her lap and got up.  “It’s cool.  I’m gone.”  She grabbed her jacket and slung it across her shoulder.  “See you tomorrow for patrol.”

It took Buffy just one second to realize what was happening.  She jumped to her feet and caught Faith by the arm.  “So that’s it?”

Faith didn’t turn around.  “That’s it B.”

”What happened back there Faith?”

She turned around ready to lash out but she caught the wounded look in Buffy’s eyes.  _Damn._ “Nothing.  That’s how you want it, right?  Nothing.”

She opened her mouth to respond but no sound came out.

“That’s what I thought.  Look, I gotta bail.”  She tried to go again but Buffy retained her grip.

“And if I don’t want you to?”  It was barely a whisper but she knew Faith heard it.

“Doesn’t matter.  It just got too complicated for me.”

Buffy stepped in front of her and placed her hands on her shoulders.  “Too complicated?  Is that all I am to you, just this complication in your life?”

Faith shook her head.  “You don’t know what you are to me.  You don’t know how I, ”  She stopped herself before she passed the point of no return.

Buffy pulled her closer and wrapped her arms around Faith’s shoulders more firmly.  “Tell me you don’t want this to happen.”  She breathed into her ear.

Faith responded in the same tone.  “Tell me you do.”

Buffy responded by nipping at her earlobe. She kissed Faith’s neck lightly and pulled back to look the dark Slayer right in the eye.

Faith was shocked by what she saw.  There was no remorse, no fear or trepidation just desire.  It still wasn’t good enough.  “I wanna hear you say it.”  She dropped her jacket and wrapped her arms around Buffy’s waist, stepping in between her legs.  She slowly rocked against her, causing her breath to catch.  “Say it.”  She kissed Buffy’s jaw line and grabbed her upper thighs, pulling her even closer.  “Just three words, B, can’t be that hard.”

Buffy tried to kiss her, but Faith turned her head. She walked them backwards so that now Buffy was pressed up against the book cage.  Faith entwined her fingers in the small rungs of the cage and kissed Buffy across her collarbone, up her neck, and took her earlobe between her teeth.  She flicked at it playfully with her tongue and smiled.  “Say it.”

Every nerve in her body screamed and demanded more.  Each kiss, each touch was setting her skin on fire.  “ _Faith_ ,” She said breathlessly.

She stopped what she was doing and smiled down at her.  “Not quite the words I was looking for.”

Buffy couldn’t think straight so she tried to escape.  She rolled off of the cage, but was caught by Faith again.  Her cheek was pressed up against the cage and she grabbed the rungs for balance.  Any more of this and she wouldn’t be able to stand much longer, let alone think about what she’d gotten herself into.

Faith took the change as a welcomed one.  She pulled Buffy’s hair away from her neck and continued to nip and kiss at the pulse point on her neck.  She lowered her hands to Buffy’s waist and slowly crept down to her thighs. She allowed them to linger there for a moment before bringing them up and settling on her stomach.

Buffy’s midsection was exposed.  The night had been warmer than most and she’d opted to wear a midriff to the Bronze.  Faith felt a slick build-up of sweat across her stomach and was pleased at the effect she was having on the blonde Slayer but it still wasn’t enough.

Faith took a step backward and waited.

Buffy noticed the lack of contact immediately and turned around.  She was met with an expression she thought wasn’t quite unlike the one she had now.  The only sound that could be heard in that moment was their hard breathing.  She felt _something_ , and she wasn’t sure what it was right away then it struck her – hard.  Maybe it was the way they danced together, maybe it was the way she’d caught Faith looking at her a few times or the way she caught herself looking at Faith.  Whatever it was, Buffy was struck with a moment of clarity.  She wanted this.  She wanted it from the moment she saw Faith and every moment after that.  She took a step forward and closed the gap between them.  Buffy reached out and cupped Faith’s face in between her hands and looked deep into her eyes.  “I want you.”  She stated simply. “I want this, but I never do things half way.  It’s all or nothing.  Think _you_ can handle _that_?”  Buffy cocked her head to the side and waited for her response.

Faith saw the truth of Buffy’s statement in her eyes.  Truth be told, it scared her right down to her beaten up Dock Martins. Suddenly she felt like she was in over her head and frowned.

Buffy saw the change in her expression and brought her face even closer to Faith’s.  “Now who is this too much for?”  She echoed Faith’s own words back to her.

The tension hung thickly in the air.  Neither one of them moved and their eyes remained locked on each other.  For the first time in her life, Faith was terrified of the person that stood before her – and it wasn’t a vamp, or a demon, or even that bastard Kaskistos who ripped her Watcher to shreds right before her eyes.  No, this was something _far_ worse, it was Buffy Summers standing in front of her, Slayer extraordinaire and every dream, fantasy and thought that had crossed Faith’s imagination in the few months she’d been in Sunnydale.  She swallowed for lack of words.

Buffy saw her falter for just a moment, but then it was gone.  Faith always had to play the tough guy, the one that was never effected by anything.  Now suddenly Faith was effected big time and it was written clearly across her features.  In that moment, Buffy felt her chest constrict a little – she felt that if something didn’t give then this moment was going to be lost forever and chalked up to raging teenage hormones.

Just then, Faith moved her hands slowly to rest on Buffy’s hips.  She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops and brought her closer.  A small smile played across her lips right before she closed her eyes and brushed Buffy’s lips with her own.

Startled, Buffy jumped a bit, but Faith retained a strong hold on her hips, and mouth.  Small experimental kisses led to longer more passionate ones and once again, Buffy found her back pressed up against the book cage. She broke for some much needed oxygen.  “You like it over here, don’t you?”

“I could think of much better places, but it’ll do.  Unless of course you’re up for another intermission?”  Faith smirked.

Buffy responded with a kiss.  There would definitely be no more intermissions.  She trailed her fingers lightly down her chest and under the thin fabric of the tank top she was wearing then across her taunt stomach.  Buffy felt Faith gasp and took it as an open invitation to kiss her even deeper.  She spread her fingers wide and dragged her nails across the dark Slayer’s waist to the small of her back.  She broke away again and kissed lightly down her cheek, her neck, across her collarbone and down to her now exposed stomach.  With one swift movement she lifted Faith’s shirt up and over her head and her eyes widened in surprise.  No bra, she should have known.  She touched both sides of her breasts lightly and traced her thumb across the dark, hard flesh and placed hot, wet kisses between her breasts.

Now it was Faith’s turn to feel weak in the knees and she grabbed for the rungs of the cage and held on tightly.  Not to be outdone, she pulled Buffy up to face her and pressed her body full length against that of the shorter Slayer.  She rubbed up against her, feeling Buffy’s hard nipples through the thin fabric that still separated them.  “Damn, B.  You sure you’ve never done this before?”

Buffy smiled coyly.  “Not to another person.”

Faith’s eyes danced with mischief at that thought.  “Never pegged you for pushing your own buttons.”

”Guess I’m just full of surprises.”  Buffy leaned in again and kissed her hard.

Faith broke the kiss and pulled Buffy’s shirt off.  “And so am I.”  She wasted no time and bent over to suck in one of Buffy’s nipples, while teasing the other between her fingers.  She heard Buffy moan and became even more aware of the growing wetness between her legs – more aware than she was before.  She fumbled for the buttons on Buffy’s jeans.  “Leave it to you to get button flies.”

“Unlike you of course.”  Buffy remarked.

Faith stood up and took Buffy’s hands in hers.  She put Buffy’s hands on her chest and covered them with her own.  Slowly she brought them down to the waistband of her leather pants.  At that point Buffy took over, undid the button and unzipped her fly.  “See that, B?  No fuss no muss.”  She grinned.

Buffy ran her hands along the dark Slayer’s taut stomach.  She vaguely remembered someone referring to it as a six pack, the muscles rippled under her touch and she could feel the build up of sweat on her skin from being confined in leather for so long.  She ran her hands along Faith’s hips and brought the pants down slowly, all the while kissing her stomach and running her tongue along the muscular ridges to dip down into her navel.

Faith moaned at the sensations running through her body.  It was always sex before, get some and get gone.  Somehow this entire night went from just sex to something much more.  She was too far gone at this point to put anymore thought into it, or to even consider bolting out the door like a scared jackrabbit, especially since Buffy was doing that thing with her thumbs again.  If this teasing went on any longer she was gonna explode and it wasn’t gonna be pretty.  She stopped Buffy’s musings and brought her up by grabbing her shoulders.

“What’s wrong?  Am I going too fast?”  She smiled.

Faith shook her head.  “Too slow.”  She grabbed the fabric of Buffy’s jeans between her fingers and pulled hard.  The buttons gave way and scattered across the floor.  She pushed her into the book cage hard and kissed her even harder.  Buffy responded by entangling her fingers in Faith’s hair, holding her almost impossibly closer.  _That’s more like it,_ Faith thought and broke from the kiss.  She trailed down across Buffy’s chest nipping and licking past her breasts and sliding her jeans off and tossing them aside.

Faith continued in her mission and practically ripped the underwear off her.  Buffy moaned as she placed firm wet kisses across her lower stomach, on both of her thighs and straight up to the skin just below her navel but above the apex of her core.  Her body was screaming for more, she could feel her pulse in her throat and it took all of her Slayer strength to remain standing, or not.  She slid down the cage and captured Faiths lips with her own again.

Faith looked up and saw the desire in her partners eyes.  It was intense and thick, so thick she could smell it on her body and taste it in each kiss.  Something else was there too, trying to catch her breath, she studied her for a moment and it dawned upon her.  Love.  So this is what love looked like when it was staring you in the face.  She tried to turn away but Buffy reached up and cupped her face in her hand.

Slowly, Buffy lowered them to lay down on the floor and hazel eyes locked with brown.  “Don’t.”  Buffy breathed.  “I want you to look at me.”  She kissed her lightly and rubbed her cheek with the pad of a callused thumb.  “I want you to see, what you do to me.”

Faith could do nothing but comply.  She kissed her again and kept her eyes open.  She trailed her hand lower and lower until she felt Buffy shutter uncontrollably upon the first contact of her fingers within wet folds of flesh.

Buffy soon found some courage in reserve and trailed her own hand down the other Slayer’s side and across her stomach. It was hot, moist, and from the look of pure pleasure on Faith’s face it was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Faith couldn’t help but moan as Buffy began meeting her stroke for stroke.  It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before – or would allow herself to experience again.  She broke from Buffy’s gaze and nuzzled into her shoulder.  The both picked up the pace and Buffy moaned low in her throat with the built up sensations just beginning to break free.  “Faith - Faith, look at me.”  She breathed.

Faith squeezed her eyes tight and kissed her neck.  She was breathing heavily and with each intake of breath, she was reminded of who she was with.  Buffy.  It was a scent that was unique to the blonde Slayer herself – no one Faith had ever been with had ever smelled so sweet and warm.  She kissed Buffy’s cheek, her jaw line and brought her head up so that they were now pressed forehead to forehead.  She was breathing even heavier now and felt the low familiar flame begging to fan itself from the center of her abdomen.

Buffy kissed the swollen lips that were centimeters away from her own.  “Open.  Your.  Eyes.”  She pleaded again – becoming more and more breathless and lost in the sensations threatening to spill over any second.

“Buffy,” Faith half groaned, half breathed.  Her eyes shot open and locked with the girls’ beneath her.  And there it was.  Every thought, every touch, every kiss, every embrace – each and every sensation and emotion that filled her body and some she had simply turned away – all of it was conveyed in five simple letters strung together to form a word. . .and God what a strong word it was.

They clung to each other as their final destination came screaming into a bright colored reality that sent their nerves exploding one by one like fireworks.  Hot sweat, moaning, clawing to hold on – they locked eyes and willed each other further and further over the edge into oblivion – and when they reached it time stood still for one glorious, breathless moment.

\-----

Faith’s heart was beginning to beat a normal tune again.  Her face was nuzzled into blonde hair and she could tell the girl beneath her was beginning to gain some of her composure back too.  Any moment she expected Buffy to come to a full realization of what just happened between them and throw her out into the cold dark night buck naked – it was exactly what she deserved.  Two minutes went by, then three, then five.  She felt Buffy stir from underneath her and began to move off of the smaller girl.

Buffy grabbed Faith’s arms and held her still.  “No.  Don’t move.”  She began to stroke Faith’s hair, pushing it aside as well so she could look at her.  “Hey, you alright?”

Faith sighed.  _Not this.  Anything but this._   Rejection was fine, throwing her out was fine, hell, she could even beat her to within an inch of her life and she’d just lay there because she felt like she deserved it.  She deserved anything but this.  “Right as rain, B.”  She mumbled into blonde hair.  It didn’t even sound convincing to a professional liar like herself.

“Cause you know, on a scale of one to ten in the emotional department – I’d be lying if I said we didn’t break the scale.”  She let her hand float lightly down Faith’s back and she took on an up and down comforting motion.  “And you’d be lying if you said you didn’t expect it to be that--”

”Intense.”  She stated simply.  After a few moments she was able to screw up the courage to lift her head and look her in the eye.  “Too well, B.  You’ve got me pegged too well.”

Buffy lifted her hand and ran the pad of a calloused thumb along Faith’s cheek.  She put her finger up in front of Faith’s face so she could see it.  It was wet.  “Did I hurt you?  Cause if I hurt you I didn’t mean it.  I’ve never exactly done this before.”

Faith shook her head.  “No.  Just the opposite.”  Damn.  There was no running from those eyes.  As much as she wanted to, she couldn’t escape Buffy’s eyes.  They always won out in the end.

“Then why are you crying?”

Faith made a face and shrugged, deciding to make light of it.  “Hadn’t noticed.  Maybe it’s just sweat from the workout we went though.”  She smiled but her voice faltered at the end and gave her away.

A sudden realization hit Buffy.  She’d never done this before.  Faith had always bragged about her conquests in bed – male or female – but this was something entirely new to her.  This started out as sex but turned into something more.  Something that Faith wasn’t handling too well from the _‘need to bail’_ expression on her face.  “I noticed.”  She brought her hand around Faith’s neck and pulled her into a kiss.  She broke away and looked at her.   “But if you want to, you know, keep doing the thing that you hadn’t noticed before, then I guess I could pretend I didn’t noticed it in the first place.”  She saw Faith narrow her eyebrows at the jumbled sentence that just left her mouth.  She guessed that beating around the bush wasn’t covering all the bases and decided that being blunt was the only option she had left.  “Faith, I know you didn’t bargain for this to happen.  Okay, maybe you did, but it didn’t turn out the way you expected it to.  Get some and get gone, you say it so much that it’s become your battle cry.  But you and I both know that this was something more, and neither one of us saw it coming until it was staring us in the face and it was too late to turn back.”

Faith closed her eyes and swallowed.  She’d been doing that a lot lately.  Swallowing down the words that she wanted to scream out.

Buffy kissed her again.  It was filled with all the reassurance and comfort and love she could muster up and put into a ten second kiss.  Any longer than that and they’d have an instant replay on their hands.  “I don’t know how it happened or when, maybe we’ve been leading up to this since we met, but it happened.  I felt something and so did you.  The words ‘just sex’ or ‘one night stand’ aren’t attached to it and it scares me as much as it scares you.  I don’t regret what we did tonight, and believe me when I say that I was stone cold sober the minute we walked through those doors over there.”  She saw a tear slip down out of Faith’s closed eyelids and she knew she’d hit a raw nerve.  “Faith, please look at me.  What?  You think just because you can’t see me I can’t see you?”

She opened her eyes and ran her thumb across the other Slayer’s bottom lip.  “So what now?  Because you know the Scoobs aren’t gonna take kindly to me boinking their supergirl--”

Buffy laughed.  “It doesn’t matter.  It would be nice if they’d accept it but, “  She shrugged and a little sadness flashed across her expression.  “I don’t care.  I don’t care what anyone thinks.  If they find out so be it, but it’s not about them.  It’s about us.  You and me.”  She looked around, rolled her eyes and laughed again.  “Laying naked in the middle of the Library.  God, you couldn’t have tried to seduce me back at your flea bag motel?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”  Faith sat up and noticed immediately that Buffy pouted.  “Come on.  Let’s get dressed before someone catches us.  As exciting as this is, it takes a few six packs for me to enjoy an audience.”

They got dressed and left the same way they came in.  Walking up the block next to Buffy, Faith fell into thought about the night’s events.  Buffy was right when she said things didn’t happen exactly the way she planned them and it shook her.  But it was a good shake – it made her feel alive, less sure of herself and not so invincible anymore.  And it was all because of the petite blonde next to her that just slipped her hand into her own.

“Penny for your thoughts?”  Buffy asked as they approached the corner.

“Ehh just, everything and nothing all at once I guess.  You know?”  Faith quirked her eyebrows up and stopped to look at her.  “Man, if anyone told me tonight would turn out like this I would have bet a million bucks that they’d be wrong.”

Buffy took one step closer to her and smiled.  “It was just one of those nights I guess.”  She shrugged and kissed her. Slowly, she reached her hands up and fisted the leather jacket in front of her, a small moan growing in the back of her throat from the contact of soft lips in front of her alone.  Her tongue snaked out slowly across the younger Slayer’s bottom lip begging for entrance.  Faith wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.  She broke her embrace only to reach up and fist golden locks between her fingers.  A sharp inhale escaped between bruised lips as Buffy stepped even closer, one thigh between the Dark Slayer’s legs and rocked her hips ever so gently.  Moments later, Faith broke away seeking oxygen.  Oxygen was definitely good. 

“You do that well.”  She took a deep breath and shook her head as if to gather her thoughts then looked back to Buffy.  “Come on, let’s get outa here before we get arrested or something.”

Buffy frowned.  “For what?  We’re not doing anything wrong and--” She was cut off by Faith kissing her again. Deeply and thoroughly and with just enough tongue to make Buffy moan _again_.

Faith kissed her long and hard, but as Buffy was just beginning to wrap her arms around her waist she pulled away.  “We’re not doing anything wrong yet.  But if you keep that up, we’ll be doing things in the middle of the street that are illegal in at least 13 states.”

Before Buffy could respond, she found herself being tugged away by the dark Slayer in the general direction of the flea bag motel she’d mentioned earlier.

**FINIS**


End file.
